


Stuck

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jack gets stuck on the Dark Core oil rig.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



This just had to happen, didn’t it? The one place where he had no phone reception, and he hadn’t brought Hunter with him this time, who could have flown them back to Golden Hills.

He had come to the Dark Core oil rig to pick up Louisa’s necklace that she had dropped. It apparently meant a lot to her, so Jack had decided to go back and fetch it for her. He had found it very quickly, it had just fallen off at the first flight of stairs, but when he had turned back, the helmsman was being carried away by a rocking sea.

It had been storming heavily when they had crossed from Golden Hills to Dark Core’s area, and the sea had gotten rough. But the helmsman had reassured him that he would moor the boat so that they wouldn’t be carried away.

Fat fucking chance. Jack turned his back for one second and shit hits the fan. 

To be sure that the necklace wouldn’t be lost again, he put it in his backpack in a zip pouch. He looked over at Dale. ‘Well, are you gonna sprout wings for me?’ he asked.

The Lipizzaner snorted heavily. ‘Unfortunately not,’ he said.

‘Shit.’

Jack pulled out his phone and tried to call Ydris - he could teleport and would be able to take all three of them back home. But, of course, his phone refused to call anyone.

‘We need to stay here, don’t start going off and start something,’ Dale said, ‘come in this crate out of the rain.’

His rider rolled his eyes and followed his horse out of the rain. ‘I thought I was meant to be the dad here,’ he said, slumping down on the floor.

A little while passed, where both Jack and Dale napped while they waited for the helmsman to come back. But then he heard voices. Jack scrambled deeper into the darkness and Dale shuffled back a little bit, trying not to make too much noise with his hooves.

‘Boss, can we make some food tonight?’ someone asked.

‘We’re not making any godforsaken lasagna,’ a voice that Jack recognised as Mr Sands spat, ‘not after the Moorland boy.’

‘I heard that Mr Darko was making some turkey,’ the other voice said, ‘maybe we could cook some turkey?’

‘Poultry makes me ill, plays with my bowels,’ Sands groused.

The voices faded away and Jack chuckled quietly. He heard a whispered shout of his name and sighed in relief as he saw the helmsman. Quickly, they bustled onto the boat and sailed away from the rig.

‘Anything interesting happen?’ the helmsman asked.

‘Well… Mr Sands doesn’t like poultry,’ Jack said, ‘might have to tell the druids that.’


End file.
